


Wood Shed

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Texas Honey [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Lucas has a sister, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, science analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: TJ plays matchmaker. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

Farkle was staring at Riley. Again.

 

TJ waved a hand between them and leaned against Zay on his barstool. “Why hasn’t anyone done somethin’ about the two of them yet?”

 

Zay chuckled. “Easy. ‘Cause Farkle is Farkle and Riley is  _ oblivious _ . If you’ve got an idea, please go for it. Put us all outta our misery.”

 

TJ pushed away from the counter and plopped down in the chair next to Farkle.

 

Farkle smiled at her, still clearly distracted. “Hey, TJ.”

 

“You ever actually gonna talk to the girl?”

 

Farkle actually turned to look at her then. “What are you talking about? I talk to Riley all the time.”

 

“Not what I’m talkin’ about and you know it.”

 

Farkle stared at her blankly.

 

TJ huffed out a laugh. “Alright, maybe you don’t. Are you ever gonna tell her how you feel about her?”

 

Farkle’s forehead scrunched up in confusion. “I always have.”

 

TJ hung her head to get her laughter under control before she met Farkle’s eyes again. “Honey, I think that’s the problem.”

 

“What? TJ, you’re not making any sense.”

 

TJ took a deep breath. “Okay, Farkle, it’s like this: you  _ have _ been telling her how you feel as long as you’ve known her. Now you have to let her know you’re serious about it.”

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

TJ couldn’t help laughing a little. “Farkle… she’s… not so much desensitized as just used to it. She doesn’t know to look for something to be different… she… oh! Think about it in terms of chemical kinetics. You always start with a base, right? Preferably a stable base.”

 

“Usually, yeah.” Farkle confirmed.

 

“What do you need if you want that base to do something different.”

 

Farkle shrugged. “A catalyst.”

 

“Exactly. You’re your own worst enemy, Farkle. Because you’ve been so damn good and loving toward her as long as you’ve known her, that’s her baseline. You need a stronger catalyst to get a reaction.”

 

“I… oh. I think I get it.”

 

“She knows you love her. You’ve gotta tell her that you mean it - that it means everything to you - and that you want it to actually mean somethin’ to her too.”

 

Farkle swallowed thickly. “But what if she doesn’t feel the same way? I can’t… what if she doesn’t feel the same way and she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore if I tell her?”

 

“You honestly think she’d do that?”

 

Farkle shook his head. “No.”

 

“Hey Farkle?” Maya dropped down behind him.

 

Farkle leaped halfway out of his seat, a panicked look on his face. “Maya! How long have you been there?”

 

Maya smirked. “Long enough.” She let the smirk drop. “I’m about to be really serious, and I will deny it and then hurt you if you  _ ever _ repeat what I’m about to tell you. Riley made us promise each other something once… a couple years ago. She made us promise we would never settle for  _ anything _ less than you. Made us promise each other we wouldn’t settle for anyone unless they treated us at least as well as you do, loved us at least as much as you do. And that… that’s a really high bar to meet.”

 

“Talk to her.” TJ urged. “Don’t make me resort to drastic measures.”

 

“She’ll do it.” Maya warned with a smirk. “Lucas still flinches every time he sees a pair of boots on the floor.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Farkle, Riley!” TJ called. “Ya’ll are on kindlin’ duty! Wood shed’s over yonder by the old oak.”

 

“You got it!” Farkle saluted.

 

“Okay!” Riley skipped off.

 

TJ waited until they were almost to the shed before subtly heading the same direction. As soon as they both stepped through the door, TJ sprinted the rest of the way, slammed it behind them, and dropped the crossbar into place. Riley’s brief squeal of fear  _ almost  _ made her feel bad.

 

“Okay, guys, very funny. Good joke! You can open it now.” Riley called.

 

“Sorry, doll, don’t think I can!” TJ called back.

 

“Why?” Riley whined.

 

“I warned Farkle I’d resort to drastic measures!” 

 

“TJ!” Farkle protested.

 

“The sooner you sort it, the sooner I’ll let you out. Don’t worry about the critters in there. You’ve got a few hours before most of ‘em wake up.”

 

“You’re evil,” Zay whispered in her ear.

 

TJ shrugged. “I have my moments.” 

*

 

“Critters?” Riley squeaked.

 

He failed to notice her eyes widen as his own adjusted to the dim light. “Yeah, critters. Uh… mice, for sure, maybe rats, probably some opossums…” Farkle eyed the bottoms of the wood piles warily and decided not to mention the high likelihood of snakes. He shrugged. “Maybe some rabbits.”

 

Riley smiled. “Rabbits. Bunnies. Let’s talk about those.” She still stood stiffly in the middle of the shed, as far from the piles of wood along the walls as she could get. “Bunnies are cute. They’re… okay, I can’t do it.  _ Why _ would she lock us in here?”

 

Farkle ducked his head. “That… uh… that might be my fault.”

 

Riley stood up straight and crossed her arms. “What did you do?”

 

Farkle shoved his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t… it’s more like something I  _ didn’t _ do.”

 

“Well, then do it, so she lets us out!” Riley stomped her foot.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, really!”

 

Farkle closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thought through all the ways this could go wrong, and decided it was worth the risk. He stepped into Riley’s personal space and put one hand on her cheek, trying to make his intentions clear and give her time to pull away. She didn’t move, just looked up at him wide-eyed. As Farkle bent toward her, he noted he was well and truly taller than she was now and absently wondered when that happened. He pressed his lips to hers briefly - so briefly she didn’t even have time to decide if she was going to respond or not - before he stepped back and let his hand drop to his side.

 

Riley looked a bit dazed as she lifted a hand to her lips. 

 

Farkle shrugged and shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry… if… I don’t… I can’t lose you, Riley. So if you don’t feel the same way, I’m sorry. TJ told me I needed to tell you. Make it clear that I actually meant and wanted everything I’ve been saying all these years, and I think she was right, but if just want to be friends, we can forget all about this and -”

 

“Farkle,” Riley interrupted.

 

“Yeah, Riley?”

 

“Uh… could you… would you… would you kiss me again?”


End file.
